Some electronic devices include one or more transceivers to communicate with other devices using radio frequency (RF) signals. Such transceivers include RF power amplifiers to convert low-power RF signals corresponding to data to a higher power signal that drives an antenna of the transceiver to transmit the data to other devices. Such RF power amplifiers may include an inverting amplifier to boost the received low-power signal into the high-power output signal. In some examples, an RF power amplifier may include two or more inverting amplifiers that are stacked in series to reduce the overall output voltage for low output power applications.